


Прости...

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash, ООС, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надежды разрушены как карточный домик, Стайлз Дереку не нужен:(((( И Стайлз переживает это очень тяжело. И сможет ли пережить? Вряд ли...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости...

**Author's Note:**

> Другая, нерадужная сторона стерека....

Лицо бледное, глаза огромные – оленьи. Губы напряжены, сведены в единую тонкую ниточку; они почти не видны – полностью слились с болезненной белизной кожи.   
\- Тебе нужно выспаться, Стайлз, - слышно словно издалека. Стайлз вздрагивает и поднимает на Дерека взгляд. Пустой, с пугающей чернотой внутри. Откуда-то взявшийся ком в горле не дает сказать ни слова.  
\- И сделай одолжение – перестань за мной следовать тенью.  
Тень… Да – все, что осталось от Стайлза – серая бесплотная тень.   
Глаза щиплет. Стайлз тянется к лицу, трет ладонью абсолютно сухие веки – покрасневшие от постоянной бессонницы; сухие – выжатые до капли; сухие – а под ними плещется бесцветный омут. Дерек воспринимает этот жест по-своему и устало вздыхает, засовывает руки в карманы кожанки. И смотрит, прищурившись.  
\- Тебе не надоело?  
 _Надоело…_  
\- Почему? – с дрожью, с надломом. Ниточка блеклых губ сжимается крепче, стоит только Стайлзу расшифровать то безучастное выражение лица, которое бывает у Дерека, когда тот не хочет отвечать. А Стайлз не хочет знать ответа. Но все равно повторяет вопрос.  
\- Почему, Дерек?  
Не надо насмешек, не надо боли, достаточно страданий. Тело напряжено до вытянутой струны, в груди колет. А чему там колоть? Ведь сердца давно уже нет.  
24 дня и 4 часа…  
Стайлз, как ненормальный, чиркает по вечерам (перед тем, как провалиться в мир,полный ночных кошмаров) корявые палочки в календаре. Царапает ручкой по дате, отмечая, словно клеймом, каждый прожитый день.   
Всего 24…   
Без Дерека, без таблеток, без сводящих с ума прикосновений. Тогда все казалось по-настоящему, радужно: до щенячьего восторженного визга и безмерного счастья в детских доверчивых карамельных глазах. Тогда все казалось навсегда, на всю жизнь.  
Смешно…  
Стайлз, как сомнамбула: просыпается, идет в душ, чистит зубы, собирается в школу. Он двигается, есть, пьет, разговаривает. Он существует. Не живет. Просто существует.  
\- Я не обязан отвечать  _тебе_ , - плечи передернулись показным равнодушием.   
Не обязан…   
Так же как и не обязан был отвечать упоенными жаркими поцелуями на робкие, неопытные ласки мальчишки, младше его на несколько лет. Так же как и не обязан был шептать горячечно в самое ухо подростку, прижимая его спину к своей груди, заставляя почти скулящего Стайлза царапать короткими ногтями простыни, сминать их побелевшими пальцами.   
Не обязан, нет…  
А мальчишка вот тогда поверил… Поверил в реальность крышесносного чувства, что когда-то расцвело цветком в левой области груди. Там, где сейчас пусто… Лишь увядшие лепестки безответно молили о помощи. Но поливать уже поздно. Их не спасти.  
Но альфа не виноват в этом. Виноват только Стайлз.   
 _Ты не доверяешь мне, я не доверяю тебе. Все просто…_  
Да, все слишком просто.  
\- Я тебя…  
\- О, перестань! Нет никаких «я тебя..». Это миф, мирок, который выдумал  _ты…_  
\- …люблю. И всегда…  
Ну вот. Сказал. Не смог закончить из-за того липкого кома – ни сглотнуть, ни отторгнуть.   
Дерек молчит. Смотрит долго-долго, пристально. На миг Стайлзу кажется, что в глазах альфы промелькнуло нечто… Нет. Это лишь призрак. Показалось. Не более того.  
А затем Стайлз вздрагивает от резкого хлопка. Дверь «Камаро» захлопнулась, отгородила их друг от друга. Хотя пропасть гораздо шире, чем какая-то дверь.   
Стайлз не понимает, что до сих пор удерживает его в вертикальном положении… Уже давно бы осел на колючий гравий. Ведь стоять оказывается невероятно трудно – ноги не держат, тело не слушается, а в висках отбойным молотом стучит – долбит так, что, кажется, сейчас тромб оторвется. Прямо в воспаленный мозг…   
И он не выдерживает. Оседает. Тихо, со стоном, почти замедленно, как в кино.  
Боковое стекло «Шевроле» плавно опускается вниз. Достаточно для того, чтобы Стайлз расслышал сидящего за рулем оборотня. А слышать не хочется. Хочется умереть. Отчаянно, быстро, немедленно.  
Хотя Стайлз уже мертв. Но разве можно умереть дважды?   
\- Никогда, Стайлз. Никогда… Ни ты меня… Ни я…  
Оказывается - можно.   
Потому что мальчик отчетливо слышит, как словесный нож вспарывает своим острием разом все вены под кожей. Больно… Как же оказывается это больно… Болит даже та пустая дыра в груди, скрытая твердой костной пластиной.   
\- Это было… Временное помешательство. Да. По-другому и не назовешь.   
Нож с хрустом входит в живот, распространяя адское жжение по телу. А затем новая волна приходит так резко, что хочется орать. Потому что нож начал медленное и мучительное движение обратно.   
А Дерек продолжает незримое истязание. Смотрит в лобовое стекло, не видит стоящего на коленях перед машиной подростка. Скорей чувствует, но головы не поворачивает. Иначе бы увидел, как Стайлза качает, словно знобит в лихорадке.  
\- Забудь, ладно?  
 _Хотел бы…_  
\- И если что, прости…  
 _Уже…_  
\- И не страдай херней – не режь себе вены, не пытайся себя угробить – это так глупо и бессмысленно…  
 _Глупа и бессмысленна жизнь без тебя…_  
\- Ты нужен отцу… Подумай хотя бы о нем. Хоть раз…  
 _А ты нужен мне… Ведь без воздуха жить не возможно. Какое-то время ты трепыхаешься, а потом - сухие судороги и забвение… Темнота. Ты – воздух. И ты лишаешь меня глотка…_  
В опустошенном горле находятся слова. Унизительные, просящие, хриплые. И становится мерзко от самого себя.   
\- Не надо этого делать. Не надо… Если хочешь – убей меня прямо сейчас. Но не надо так…   
\- Прощай, Стайлз.  
\- Нет…  
\- Иди домой.  
\- Ты – мой дом.  
\- Я – твоя ошибка. А ты – моя, - пустой взгляд альфы сверлит пространство.  
\- Я лю…блю…, - Стайлз отворачивается в сторону, моргает, стискивая кулаки в карманах ветровки. Изо рта клубится пар – холодно, промозгло. Мальчику кажется, что он больше не согреется никогда.  
\- Нет.  
\- Дерек…  
\- Еще слово и…  
\- Черт, больней ты мне не сделаешь, ублюдок! Так что давай! Вперед! Можешь начистить мне рожу, псина! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!   
Вот теперь он орет. Кричит на Дерека, спуская пар, выплескивая обиду и боль, но они подобно рецидиву накапливались снова, до бесконечности. И затыкается только тогда, когда вышедший из машины Хейл жестко сграбастывает его за воротник куртки и швыряет в бок «Камаро».   
\- Хочешь перегрызть мне глотку? – Стайлз тяжело дышит, ресницы подозрительно влажные.  
Дерек молчит. Сжимает лишь когтями смятый воротник. Не отпускает. Наслаждается бешеным ритмом пульса. Хотя какого пульса? Мертвые не имеют пульс.   
Снова режет глаза. Но Стайлз добился чего хотел. Дерек рядом, обдает теплом своего дыхания губы подростка. Смотрит проникновенно, даже нежно. И от надежды дыра в груди заполняется теплом.   
\- Зря, Стайлз…  
\- Нет, не зря, - его лицо так близко. Родное до боли.   
Стайлз стискивает кулаки, борясь с желанием прикоснуться к мелкой колючей щетине на волевом подбородке Дерека.  
\- Я могу тебя растоптать, - серо-зеленые глаза словно ледышки. Смотрят ровно, без эмоций.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты. Мне. Не нужен.  
Самые страшные слова в жизни Стайлза - знать, что он не нужен Дереку. Зачем он тогда вообще нужен этой жизни?   
\- Неправда…  
 _Просто не может быть правдой… Не может…_  
\- Вот это – правда, - сообщает холодно Хейл и со всей яростью, на которую способен, сминает губы Стайлза. Грубо, жестоко, причиняя боль. Но Стайлз захлебывается. Урвать тот осколок счастья, пусть и разбитого вдребезги навсегда, удается с трудом. Язык Дерека напорист и влажен. А сам альфа зло вжимает мальчишку в дверцу «Камаро»: наказывая, подчиняя, главенствуя.   
Доказывая в очередной раз, что Стайлз – никто.  
Поцелуй резко прерывается и Стайлз летит на каменистую дорогу. Щеки горят, словно их наждаком натерли, дыхание шумное, ноги ватные. И затягивающаяся было пустота в груди, вновь разрастается до вакуумной черноты, продырявливая тело насквозь.  
Бессилие. Вот что ощущает Стайлз, когда Дерек брезгливо вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, сплевывает и, больше не смотря на мальчика, садится в машину.  
Стайлза больше не качает.  
Небо серое, трава за обочиной серая, воздух наполнен серостью, так же как и существование, что влачит Стайлз вот уже почти месяц.  
5 Дней…   
Да, осталось всего лишь пять дней.  
И можно будет пролистнуть этот месяц, открывая новый, чистый лист в календаре выживания. Для того, чтобы вновь испещрить картонную поверхность чернилами. Синяя паста на черных цифрах. День за днем.   
Серость за серостью…  
Но можно этого избежать.  
  
***  
  
Пустота в душе чернеет, как и обрыв под ногами. Ничего не стоит сделать шаг, всего парочку, подойти к самому краю и нырнуть туда, где ничего больше тревожить не будет.   
Сбежать… Позорно и трусливо.  
А за спиной уже выросли крылья. Готовы раскрыться, унести туда, где чернота укроет навсегда гигантским одеялом.  
Крылья незримы, но Стайлз чувствует их, словно они и правда пробились сквозь плоть и кожу на сутулой спине.   
Даже щекотно…   
5 дней…  
Очередных механически прожитых дней.   
Улыбаться, отвечать на вопросы, делать вид, что все в порядке, когда на самом деле хочется глаза себе выколоть, лишь бы не видеть его…  
К черту!  
Стайлз отпустит, Стайлз поймет и забудет. Поймет, выцарапывая осколки разбитой души, вытаскивая их остатки из тела, которое, как казалось, уже Стайлзу не принадлежит. Забудет, запирая на прочный засов коробочку их с Дереком связи, а ключ выбросит в океан. Там глубже – никто не достанет.  
 _Ты. Мне. Не нужен…_  
Не нужен…  
И никогда не был…  
Волки ведь моногамны. Они выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь. Пару… На всю оставшуюся гребанную, мать её, жизнь!  
Жизнь, в существование которой Стайлз наконец поверил.   
 _Я могу тебя растоптать…_  
Чужой хриплый стон, не принадлежит Стайлзу, нет.   
 _Не выход. Не вариант. Ты – эгоист... Чертов эгоист, который думает только о себе. Подумай об отце._ __  
Чертов трус…  
Пальцы зарываются в короткий ежик волос. Жаль, волосы не достаточно отросли, хотелось в них впиться до боли.   
Внутри надрывно всхлипнуло, дернулось. Спазм скрутил с такой силой, что хотелось блевать.   
 _Что же ты делаешь, Стайлз? Что же ты делаешь…Что же, что же, что же…_  
Нет тебя, нет меня… Меня просто нет, ты – убил меня.  
Ты сам себя убиваешь. Это ты виноват, Стайлз. Ты…  
\- Прости меня, папа…  
Мир чудесен, раскрыт, словно лежит на огромной всемогущей ладони.  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
Высокие шпили зданий, горящие огни, яркие витрины.   
\- Тебе будет лучше без меня…  
Шаг вперед…  
\- А я не могу…  
Ветер хлещет в лицо, пиная гордость подростка, унося далеко от того места, где он стоит. Далеко от самого края, оставляя на крыше бетонной многоэтажки потухшее бесплотное нечто.  
\- Не могу так больше… Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел своего сына таким. Я пытался быть сильным, но я не могу… Прости меня, папа, прости…  
Шаг.  
Обветренные щеки щиплет от соленой бесцветной влаги.  
\- Дерек…   
Не страшно. Наоборот – спокойно. Ведь теперь от той незримой тени, которой стал Стайлз за три недели уже, ничего не осталось. Нет волнений, нет боли.  
Почти…  
\- Ты - лучшее, что было… Лучшее в моей…жизни…  
Как хорошо, тихо. Если не смотреть вниз, то голова не кружится. Где-то внизу играет музыка.  
В баре, клубе – неважно.  
Важен сегодняшний миг.  
\- Прости…  
  
 _The end………_


End file.
